La Ultima Espada
by Naruu-fiics
Summary: Une fille débarque à Las Noches et c'est le waï. Mais si elle n'était pas si inconnue des espadas et du Palais ? Grimm/OC\\Ulqui/OC et d'autre couples. Le personnage inventé est de moi.
1. Chapter 1

Grimmjow s'emmerdait, c'était le cas de le dire. Aizen les avaient convoqués, eux et tout leurs Fracciones quelques heures plus tôt. Et en plus de ça, il devait être debout et prêts a réagir à n'importe quoi. Mais même la mouche-hollow qui voletait avait l'air de s'ennuyer profond. Ulquiorra avait toujours le même air coincé –et de s'en foutre royalement aussi-, Halibell se curait les ongles, Barragan surveillait Ggio Vega principalement, Szayel remontait ses lunettes, Yami ronflait debout, Stark baillait. Nnoitora gardait sa grimace horrible (la bouche qui tombe d'un côté), Aaroniero…Bah, il s'en foutait de toute façon. Gin semblait absent aux côtés du maître de Las Noches. La porte s'ouvrit délicatement et il ne prit même pas la peine d'y lancer un regard, il savait déjà qui était la. Mais un faible et étrange reiatsu attira son attention. Il n'arrivait pas à determiner si la personne était faible ou forte, et c'était assez troublant. Réveillant Yami, et part ailleurs le reste de la salle, le reiatsu s'amplifit de manière inquiétante. Il oscillait, devenait aussi faible qu'on ne le distinguais plus, et aussi fort qu'il faisait presque tomber le Dies. Ichimaru apparut enfin, une sorte de sphère de glace vert de jade flottant à côté de lui. _Allons bon, il nous invente quoi encore, c'lui-la ?_ Gin se posta au centre de la salle, toute l'attention dirigée vers lui et la sphère.

-Aizen-san, je l'ai rapportée. Ce qui troublais tant les Hollows dernièrement, fit-il, avec toujours son grand sourire.

Et, ce qui surpris tout le monde, Aizen descendit de son trône en un shuunpo rapide. Avec un sourire de convoitise, il tendit la main vers la surface de glace. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que ce qui vivait à l'intérieur savait tout ce qui se passait au dehors de sa protection. Alors, quand la main du maître toucha la sphère, il eut la surprise de la froideur et de la colère qui y habitait. Tout l'intérieur ressemblais à un mélange de sentiments amer comme la colère, l'envie de meurtre et par-dessus tout, la tristesse. Chose rare, il écarta la main, comme si il s'était brûlé. Et ses yeux toujours écarquillés fixait la surface de jade, surpris.

-Aizen-sama ? dit Ulquiorra en fronçant imperceptiblement les sourcils.

-J-Je vais bien.

_Si on m'avait dit que je verrais Aizen béguayer, j'aurais éclaté de rire à la gueule du mec ! _Gin se retourna vers la sphère et murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible, même pour les fines oreilles de Grimmjow. Alors, la sphère commença à s'effriter lentement, la glace tombant en petit éclat sur le sol blanc de la Salle du Trône. D'un coup, elle explosa, libérant par ailleurs l'habitant qui y était enfermé. Et a la grande surprise de tout le monde, c'était une jeune fille d'apparence humaine, et qui avait environ dix-sept ans. Ses longs cheveux d'ébène retombèrent lentement sur son dos nu. Sa peau blanche l'était encore plus que Ulquiorra – même si ça parraissait impossible-. Ses longs cils et ses sourcils fins étaient aussi noirs que ses cheveux. Elle était quasiment nue, sa poitrine –énorme, au passage- était cachée par un bandeau noir et elle portait ce qui devait être un short, mais en beaucoup plus petit, et vert émeraude. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière et ouvrit ses yeux jusque là fermés. Et là, silence, encore plus qu'au début. Ses yeux étaient d'un mélange de vert émeraude, forêt et pomme. La dernière couleur était la plus voyante, même pour les bons yeux des Espadas. Ulquiorra ouvrit les yeux en grand, surpris. Et c'était bien la première fois en plusieurs siècles qu'on le voyait exprimer une émotion.

-Alice… ? murmura-il.

Alors, la dénommée Alice se retourna vers lui et ses lèvres pleines formèrent un Ulquiorra interrogatif. Elle fit un sourire gigantesque et s'élança vers lui.

-Ulquiorraaaaaaa !! fit-elle en lui sautant dans les bras.

Et la, la stupéfaction était à son comble : le rattrapeur d'Alice était passé de surprise à un sourire –ce qui parraissait infaisable-. Il la soutenait, alors qu'elle enroulait ses jambes autour des hanches du brun. Et leurs rires résonaient dans la salle vide de tout mouvement. Seuls les deux semblait être normaux dans une situation…Pas normale du tout. Mais alors pas du tout, du tout !

-Ulquiorra-sama rigole ! s'exclama un des Fracciones.

Et tout le petit monde se mis à murmurer. Lorsqu'il se regardèrent dans les yeux, Grimmjow remarqua qu'une des larmes du brun commençait à apparaître sur la joue de sa comparse.

-Hé, les amoureux, c'est pas pour dire, mais si on dérange faut l'anoncer ! s'exclama le Sexta.

Elle se tourna vers lui avec un sourire. Et descendit des bras d'Ulquiorra, se colla à son torse et ce dernier entourra ses bras autour de la taille –très fine- de la jeune fille. A ce moment-là, tout le monde put remarquer que la larme du Quarta finissait d'apparaître sur le joue pâle d'Alice. Tous purent voir que les couleurs de l'œil d'Alice semblaient bouger, alors que celle, unique et magnifique, d'Ulquiorra, était terne. Quoique, elle semblait briller plus que d'habitude –même si habituellement elle ne brillait pas-. Personne ne comprit pourquoi, mais Gin éclata de rire, Alice aussi, et ils finirent tout les deux par se rouler par terre en se tenant les côtes. Et même si ils rigolaient toujours, ils arrivèrent finalement à se relever en s'appuyant l'un sur l'autre, ce qui ne plus visiblement pas au Cuarta. Le Sexta eut un sourire carnassier. Si c'était elle la détentrice du reiatsu bizarre –et il lui semblait bien que oui-, ce serait marrant un duel contre elle. Histoire de pas trop rouiller. Justement, Aizen parla :

-D'après ce que j'ai pus comprendre, vous êtes Alice, n'est-ce-pas ?

Elle se retourna vers lui.

-Effectivement, vous comprenez bien, pour un shinigami.

Il eut un rire sarcastique en pensant qu'elle était bien arrogante. Au moment il pensa ça, elle eut un sourire équivoque.

-Et que fais une simple humaine dans mon palais, Las Noches ?

-Oho…fit-elle en le fixant de ses yeux hypnotisants. Une _simple humaine_ ? _Votre_ palais ? Las Noches ?

Il y avait une pointe de sarcasme sur la dernière question. Elle éclata d'un rire effrayant en rejetant la tête en arrière. Lorsqu'elle baissa le regard vers Aizen, un de ses yeux était presque fermé et l'autre grand ouvert. Et ça, c'était flippant. D'autant plus qu'ils brillaient d'une lueur de folie. Décidement, Grimmjow allait l'adorer !

-Ne me faites pas rire ! claqua-t-elle, redevenue sérieuse. Vous, un simple déchet, Maître de Las Noches ? Vous vous payez ma gueule, mon p'tit !

Touché en plein cœur –malgré son inexistence risible-, il écrasa son reiatsu, ce qui allongea tout le monde par terre, même le Primera Espada. Même Alice, pourtant si fière, finit par tomber. Satisfait, il le retînt, permettant à tout le monde de pouvoir se relever. Elle épousseta sa peau blanche et ses vêtements avant de lancer :

-Bien, dans ce cas, pourquoi est-ce que je ne joindrais pas vos rang ? La vie à l'air intéressante, ici.

-Bien, dit Aizen, retourné sur son trône. Dans ce cas-là, tu commenceras un duel avec Ggio Vega, qui nous casse les oreilles depuis tout à l'heure.

Le concerné déglutit et se fit foudroyer du regard par le Secundo Espada. Il s'avança malgré tout avec sa grâce féline, rapellons que c'est un tigre, et se planta face à la brune. Le reste des gens se reculèrent et des bancs qui prenaient toute la largeur du mur apparurent. Ils étaient assez haut et permettaient à tout le monde d'apercevoir le combat. Ils étaient à environ deux mètres du sol. Alice pencha la tête sur le côté. Ggio se pencha en avant et grogna en montrant les crocs. Mais avant même qu'il n'ais eut le temps de réagir, elle se retrouvait derrière lui, et il se paralysa quand ils sentit deux mains froides sur son coup. Elle caressa un instant son crâne, les crocs qui tombait de chaque côtés de son visage effrayé. Alors, elle lui glissa à l'oreille :

-Pour un tigre, tu fais assez petit chaton, s'amusa-t-elle.

Elle colla sa poitrine contre le dos de son adversaire et fit glisser ses longues mains fines sur les épaules de Ggio, avant de déchirer les vêtements qui couvrait son torse. Sa longue tunique, qu'il balança sans regrets. Ils fit craquer les os de son cou et passa une langue râpeuse sur ses lèvres fines. Le combat pouvait commencer !


	2. Chapter 2

Ils s'écartèrent soudainement, tous deux un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres. Ils étaient face à face, et un spectateur qui ne savait pas qu'ils étaient en plein combat aurait sûrement fuit a toute vitesse devant l'intensité de leur regard. Jaune félin contre vert envoûtant. Il s'élança vers elle avec grâce, et elle évita de justesse le coup de griffes. Elle se redressa brusquement et bloqua le coup de pied qui visait sa tête. S'il fut au départ surpris de sa rapidité, il se reprit bien vite. On ne savait jamais. Elle lui assena un coup de genou en plein estomac.

-Rêvasse ailleurs, chaton, on combat, là, je te rappelle.

Il lécha le sang qui s'écoulait de ses lèvres entrouvertes. C'est qu'elle frappait fort, pour une gonzesse !

* * *

-Dites, fit-elle en se massant le cou, vous avez pas mieux comme adversaire ? C'est pas qu'il est pas sexy, mais bon, ça fait pas tout, quoi…

L'arène était stupéfiée : en pas moins de dix minutes après que Ggio n'ai activé sa Resureccion, elle l'avait battu. Et à plates coutures, qui plus est. Ledit adversaire se releva difficilement et essuya le sang qui coulait sur sa joue. Il ne savait pas trop comment, mais elle lui avait lancé une attaque qu'il ne comprenait pas. Mais ce qu'il savait, à ce moment, c'est qu'il avait totalement perdu.

-Putain…cracha-t-il alors qu'il allait se ranger du côté de Barragan. C'est pas croyable…murmura-t-il.

A vrai dire, presque personne ne pouvait l'entendre. Mais deux paires d'oreilles fines sifflèrent.

-Haha ! fit Grimmjow. Ecrasé ! Tu t'es fait écrasé, gamin ! Ca t'apprendra à te prendre pour un dieu.

Une certaine brune eut un sourire en entendant parfaitement bien un « C'est pas croyable ». Elle se retourna vers le tigre jaune et lança :

-Pas croyable est Alice, mon p'tit. C'est pas pour frimer que je dis ça, mais on est quand même deux à t'avoir entendu, donc fait gaffe la prochaine fois, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Aizen eut un sourire. C'est que ça commmençait à devenir plutôt intéressant…Un instant, son regard coula sur le rictus habituellement mi-sadique mi-amusé de Gin. Il avait l'air de bien connaître la protagoniste qui était là depuis à peine plus d'une heure. Et il la voulait dans son lit. Il se lassait de Loly et de Menoly. Il se pencha vers le renard.

-Dis-moi, Gin, où l'as-tu donc trouvée ?

Le sourire dudit Gin s'agrandit encore plus.

-Dans un coin sombre de la Forêt Monochrome, Aizen-kun.

Le roi eut un regard fou, un instant.

-Adversaire suivant ! Qui se dévoue ? Fit-il en parcourant l'assistance du regard.

Un murmure parcoura le public. Se battre contre cette femme ? Il fallait être fou pour tenter un truc pareil !

**-Moi !** lancèrent deux voix.

Alice se tourna vers les voix en question. Elle en détailla les propriétaires. Un gars gigantesque et maigre comme une allumette au sourire tordu et aux cheveux noirs. Il avait un bandeau sur l'œil, et elle se dit que c'était sûrement là qu'il cachait son trou de Hollow. Elle haussa un sourcil amusé devant l'espèce de parabole qu'il portait derrière la tête. L'autre avait une taille plus humaine, une peau bronzée, et sa veste ouverte sur son torse lui fit se passer la langue sur les lèvres. Il avait de court cheveux bleus ébouriffés, des yeux de la même couleur soulignés par un trait vert d'eau. Une partie de sa machoire était recouverte par son masque.

-Canon…ronronna-t-elle devant le sourire carnassier qu'il lui offrait.

De sa démarche dansante, elle s'approcha du bleuté, passa les mains autour de son cou et se mis a la même hauteur que lui. Le sourire de l'homme ne cessait de grandir tandis qu'elle approchait, et lorsqu'elle passa ses mains autour de son cou musclé, il remarqua qu'elle était légèrement plus petite que lui. Elle souriait de la même façon, et il trouvait ça doublement excitant. En plus de son corps de déesse, il se dit qu'elle devait assurer, dans un lit.

-T'es choisis, _babe_, alors ramène ton cul qu'on combatte un peu…susurra-t-elle, ses lèvres a quelques centimètres de celles de Grimmjow.

-Quand tu veux, ma chambre est celle à trois portes d'Ulquiorra.

Elle plissa les yeux et son sourire carnassier se transforma en un sourire pervers et apréciateur.

-J'y penserais, fit-elle en se retournant et en se plantant au milieu de l'arène toujours aussi stupéfiée.

_Décidemment, elle me plait bien, cette nana… _songea Grimmjow en s'avançant à sont tour au centre. _Même beaucoup trop pour son propre bien…_


End file.
